A Twist of Fate
by UkeyBear85
Summary: Ever since Faith came to Sunnydale, She knew Buffy was one of a kind... Someone special.. Problem was.. How to get the blonde slayer to notice her.. Buffy on the other hand is struggling with her growing feelings for the brunette slayer and her love for her Vampire lover.. Which one will she choose? Warnings: Lesbian Relationship, Love Triangle.. Rating it M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Hooked

**A Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Faith**  
**Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff and smut**  
**Pairing: Buffy and Faith**

**Chapter 1: Hooked**  
**Faith's POV**

* * *

From the moment that Faith Eliza Lehane set eyes on the Vampire Slayer Buffy Anne Summers, she was hooked. She couldn't get enough of the beautiful blond bombshell that for now she could only call a co-worker.. It wasn't enough that Buffy was hopelessly in love with a Vampire but to make matters worse.. Faith was sure that Buffy hated her.. Sure she was different and maybe had different ideas to the innocent girl, but yet.. She never seemed to be good enough for her... never seemed to be able to live up to the standards that the Vampire Slayer set for herself. The day that Buffy allowed Faith to lead her into a little bit of darkness was exhilarating and exciting for Faith.. She saw a different side to Buffy.. one she had never had the chance to see before and she liked it.. She liked it a lot..

Faith had always known deep inside what her sexual orientation was and it was never a big deal to her.. She found both men and women attractive.. But she had never had a lasting relationship before.. All her relationships survived mainly on sex and once the pleasure was gone out of that, she left them high and dry or the other way around.. No with Buffy.. Faith knew she had found a connection and a profound bond.. Problem was.. She had no idea if Buffy ever felt the same for her.. She was so sure it was the opposite.. But Faith knew that Buffy could be the one..

Buffy was the most honest, kind, caring, hard-working and smart woman she had ever met.. She was beautiful, brave and loyal to her friends and family. She was innocent in ways Faith never knew an almost 18 year woman to be and it made her feel so many things she had never felt before.. If only Buffy knew all the ways that Faith had imagined to rid the other of her innocent ways, she would surely be embarrassed and would blush up a storm.. Of course.. Faith loved it when Buffy blushed and went all red in the face when Faith made a crude joke.. Like the time she mentioned Slaying made her hungry and horny.. She could read it all over Buffy's face.. She was a little embarrassed and Faith knew why.. She didn't want to admit it to the rest of them, but Faith knew Buffy had felt the same.. even if she never did anything about it.

So.. Yeah.. Although Angel had taken Buffy's virginity.. Faith imagined herself being the one to make Buffy fall deeper then she had ever felt for anyone else. She could imagine it.. She could see Buffy surrender to her.. It made her heart beat faster as she imagined it all in her head.. It was those moments alone in her trashy little one room with a little tiny bathroom motel when she was sitting on her bed watching a stupid trashy soap when she daydreamed of being all cuddled up with Buffy next to her, snuggled into her side. She wanted it so bad.. Why would the constant thoughts never leave her mind.. It was so painful to see her with Angel.. Everyone assumed she had issues with the two love birds cause she had the hots for Angel.. but that was so far from the truth she wanted to laugh.. It was always Buffy.. It always had been.. from the moment she laid eyes on her.. She desperately tried to ignore the feelings, but the night like she had tonight.. with Buffy at her side.. their shoulders pressing against each other as they walked, Faith knew she was a goner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. This was simply a little one I did on the spur of the moment.. I hope you enjoyed it.. I will be going back and forth between Buffy and Faith's POV.. As it is getting closer to Christmas.. It may take a bit longer to update my fan fiction stories.. but I will try my best to get them out as quick as I can. **

**UkeyBear :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**A Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Faith**  
**Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. Hurt/Comfort, angst, fluff.. eventually smut**  
**Setting: Season three**  
**Pairing: Buffy and Faith**

**Chapter 2: Confusion**  
**Buffy's POV**

* * *

Buffy was never going to be your typical 18 year old girl. In her almost 18 years, she had seen things, done things that most young girls would never dream of and wouldn't be proud of.. Yeah she had saved the world many time, but she also realized at what a price that came at.. She had a close group of friends, but still..Most people saw her as a freak or weird and although she was happy with her little group of friends, sometimes she did crave a more normal happy life.. A life where her vampire boyfriend was the same age as her and who could be more intimate with her, popular like Cordy and Harmony.. a cheerleader.. and who had parents who still lived together. Buffy still felt guilty for her parents break up and although the promise her it was nothing to do with her, she knew they only started arguing after Buffy was getting into trouble.

So when Faith had come to town and she was rebellious like Buffy had been at the start, she envied her a lot.. She wanted to be that bad girl that everyone liked, that everyone seemed to be drawn to, but at the same time.. She wanted to remain the sweet innocent, sometimes naive and at times weird girl who was a regular high school student by day and Vampire slayer at night. She didn't know where to draw the line, how to balance being a good girl and a bad girl.. It is one of the reasons she felt drawn to Faith.. Faith liked being the bad girl, she liked doing as she pleased and Buffy had found that a very attractive feature in the brunette.. She tried to tell herself she just admired her slaying skills, but truth was.. Buffy was finding herself attracted to her.. on the outside and on the inside..

There was a couple of issues here though.. Problem one was.. Buffy was straight.. or so she believed.. and problem two... She was in love with Angel.. She didn't know what to think or feel about her growing attraction to Faith, She couldn't possibly feel this way.. She wasn't someone to be against same sex couples, but she was in a loving relationship and she just knew she was straight... Her inner thoughts and feelings told her otherwise whenever she was on patrol or had to spend an considerable amount of time with her. She had told herself to keep her distance because she was reckless and Buffy didn't want to be around someone so reckless.. She wanted safe.. security.. warmth.. Faith could never give her those things.. It was something she was fighting deep inside herself, she could feel the connection, the bond between them.. It was like sparks where flying everywhere whenever they looked at each other.

So yeah.. Buffy was scared.. She wished she didn't have to patrol with Faith tonight, The girl was slowly driving her insane.. with her subtle gestures and her looks, the sweet scent of her perfume, the leather she always wore.. dark lipstick on those sweet smooth looking lips. It was all Buffy could do not to give into her inhibitions, As they walked around, she noticed Faith was walking impossibly close, their shoulders and arms touching every so often.. She needed to get out of there.. She needed to be away from her.. Luckily just then Faith suggested that seeing as it was a school night, Buffy head home and she would do one last sweep. She nodded gratefully and said her goodbyes and headed home, She wasn't sure if this made it better or worse to know how caring Faith was being in allowing her to head back early. Maybe the brunette was sick of her and wanted her out of the way perhaps?

She was laying in bed, tossing and turning as she tried to sleep, her mind in turmoil, her thoughts going to Faith and then when she realized where her mind was leading her, she felt guilty and thought of her loving Angel, his lips on hers, soft and tender, his arms holding her tight, his hands tangling in her long blond hair as they made out on her bed, low moans and soft caresses as Faith continued kissing her, her hands running down the side of Buffy's body, making the blond shiver. She shot up, realizing once again where her mind was going and shook her head.. Why was she so infatuated with this woman? Why couldn't she leave her mind? She tossed herself back onto the bed, head on the pillow as she tried to fight her feelings, her eyes closing as she let herself for one night give into thoughts and dream whatever her heart desired.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter.. The first two chapters are setting out the thoughts and the feelings of our main characters which is why there wasn't any dialogue in them. This is my first time writing a Buffy/Faith fic so I hope I am doing it justice. Thanks to few people who have followed or favoured this story, it makes me feel I am doing something right.**


	3. Chapter 3: Addiction

**A Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Faith**  
**Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff and smut**  
**Setting: Season three**  
**Pairing: Buffy and Faith**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and this chapter does feature smut in it, but in a fantasy form, just to warn you all. **

**Chapter 3: Addiction**

**Faith's POV**

* * *

The next morning Faith woke up, her mind still clouded with thoughts of Buffy. It was the weekend, so Buffy had no school today, She had heard Buffy, Xander and Willow making plans to hang and Faith couldn't help wish she was included in that list. She didn't understand why Buffy was still being wary of her and she thought by now she would have done enough to show the other slayer she was trustworthy. She sighed in sadness and frustration as she pulled the blankets off herself, her panties wet displaying her desire for the other woman after her hot dream of the two of them together. As she thought about it, She found herself getting horny again. She growled a little.. damn.. this woman was going to be the death of her, she thought to herself as she moved her hands over her body sensually.

She breathed in deeply, letting her hand slide down her stomach and all the way down to her panties, letting the breath out shakily as she felt just how wet her panties had become. She took her night gown, throwing it to the floor and pulled apart her legs, letting them spread apart as she began rubbing herself over her panties, her pussy throbbing with want and need. "Hmm, Buffy", She moaned softly as she let one hand slide to her breast, tweaking at her nipples as her other hand continued to pleasure herself. She felt herself becoming more wet and finally slipped off her panties, leaned against her pillows and reached her hand down once again to her pussy. She rubbed her fingers over her sensitive clit, her body shivering at the sensations, rubbing slowly and breathing in and out, closing her eyes as she imagined it was Buffy touching her.

* * *

**-fantasy-**

Buffy had spread Faith's legs and smiled as she kissed down her body slowly. She spent time making sure she licked and sucked on her hard erect nipples, Faith moaning as she struggled to keep her eyes opened, Buffy smirking and chuckling remembering Faiths challenging words that touching and kissing her nipples did nothing for her. She moved her lips lower and kissed, sucked and licked her way down Faith's well toned body. "Ohh Buffy, Please baby", She whispered as she gasped in pleasure when Buffy got down to her belly button and licked around it, trailing her tongue down further to her panties. "Hmmm.. please what baby?", Buffy said teasingly, her eyes gazing up to her lover and smiling wickedly, her lips moving down to Faith's thighs, sucking and nibbling, making her mark on the slayer.

"Please.. touch me B", She said, her voice full of lust and love, her body arching up into her touch, Faith's hands moving to hold Buffy's hair out of the way. "Patience my love..", She giggled as Buffy finally let her fingers slip into the sides of Faith's panties and pulled them down, Faith lifting her legs to help her get them off and then she obediently spread her legs once more. "God Faith.. You are so beautiful baby girl". She kept her eyes on Faith as her fingers slowly slipped up into her wetness, rubbing her clit, "Mmm.. so wet for me.. such a good girl Faith", She said encouragingly as her fingers moved inside her gently and slowly. "Ohh Buffy, yess.. ohh god yess", The brunette slayer whimpered, breathing hard, one hand holding Buffy's hair and the other hand playing with her nipples.

The blonde slayer continued kissing her thighs as she rubbed one finger on her clit, her other fingers tracing around her wetness before she began to thrust her fingers into her a little quicker. "Ohh Holy shit", Faith moaned out, her eyes opening wide as Buffy found a sweet spot, "Ohh god yess there baby.. right there". All of a sudden before Faith realized what was going on, Buffy had kissed down her thigh and her tongue was now lapping at her clit as he fingers thrusted hard inside her, her legs spreading more on their own. "Fuck, B.. yess god.. Mmmm don't stop baby.. please.. so close". Buffy continued to lick and suck on her clit and thrust into her pussy with her fingers, faster and harder till Faith couldn't hold on any longer. She shivered hard, her body shaking as she yelled out in pleasure, her orgasm glushing over Buffy's tongue and fingers.. "Yess.. ohh god.. Buffy.. I'm cu...uummm..Ohhh fuck". She moaned, rocking her hips in time with Buffy's movements and panted hard, gripping the pillows tight.

* * *

**-end fantasy-**

Faith's fingers were working their way deep inside of her, her fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy as one of her fingers brushed over her over sensitive clit, the sweat dripping down from her hair to her back as she arched her back into the headboard of the bed, her gasps and moans getting louder and louder, panting as she rocked her hips, "Ohh Buffy fuck yess.. yess.. baby.. Ohh fuck", She closed her eyes, her mind still imagining it was Buffy making love to her and as she thought of Buffy bringing her to climax, she let go and she orgasm-ed, gushing all over her sheets much like in her fantasy, throwing her head back and panting hard as she moaned, crying out in pleasure, her whole body shuddering and trembling as she slowed her movements down, coming down from her climax, whispering softly, "Holy fuck Buffy".

She opened her eyes and breathed in and out hard, still panting and trying to catch her breath, having little shocks of pleasure jolting through her body, continuing to slow her movements more till she stopped altogether. She looked down at her sheets and saw her efforts, only wishing Buffy had really been there with her. She then looked over at her clock, seeing it was now 7:30am and she decided to go jump in the shower and get cleaned up before changing her sheets and washing them. Just as she was about to get out of bed, her phone rang. She picked it up, not even looking at it and was surprised to hear Buffy's voice. "Buffy.. Hi", She said as she reached for her night gown to cover herself. "I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out today", she asked the brunette hopefully. Willow had convinced Buffy to spend som time with Faith alone so they could bond a bit more, unaware of how both girls felt.

"Yeah, Sure B.. I can be there in an hour, just got to have a shower and grab something to eat", She said blushing softly, glad that Buffy couldn't see the effect she had on her. "Okay.. Well, just come when you are ready, I'll see you soon". Buffy said before she hung the phone up, her own sheets damp from where she too had been spending some quality time with herself, thinking of a certain slayer as she did. Her mother was away for the weekend, so she had the house all to herself and could be as loud as she wanted, and how glad he was alone as she had been moaning Faith's name something shocking. Buffy still wasn't fully sure about things but she knew she wanted to get to know Faith a little more. Back at the motel, Faith jumped up and rushed to the shower, her heart racing at the thought of being with Buffy even if she had to share her today with Willow and Xander.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.. It was both easy and hard writing this chapter, it is my first time writing a girl pleasuring herself so I am hoping it was okay. My next chapter will be Buffy and Faith spending time together but I am trying not to just make them jump on each other and making them a little unsure of what to do, so you won't see them get intimate with each other for a while, so fantasies are it for now.**


End file.
